


Sometimes Everything Changes ||OXENFREE||

by RobbieBlue



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bonding, Brownie Town, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Game Spoilers, Ghosts, Is. Leave. Possible?, Lots and lots of triangles, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Step-Sibling bonding, Step-siblings, Warnings May Change, oxenfree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: {{SPOILERS}}{I DONT OWN OXENFREE}





	

 

Jonas sits in the back seat behind Alex, his new stepsister, who fiddles with the car radio.  He was new to town and didn’t know the town well, but he knew the big landmarks.  “I thought we were going to the ferry?” Jonas speaks up as he recognizes that Ren is driving in the opposite direction of the docks. The large cedar trees become blurry as the male in the back grows bored.

 

“Oh, we are,” Ren flashes him a happy smile. “ we have to pick up someone first.”

 

“But weren’t we meeting people there?” Jonas stares at the passing scenery.

 

“Yeah, but my friend’s little brother completely totaled her car. So… she needs a ride, and I’d never let Ray-Ray down.”

 

“She said she’d take a taxi.” Alex butts in.

 

“But…” Ren sighs, “I needed to pick up something from her house anyway.” The car pulls up to a little, gray, two-story house with red shutters. “Here we are!” He smiles widely and opens his car door. 

 

“Wait we’re going in?” Jonas throws a confused glance at Alex. 

 

"It's fine," Alex reassures with a small smile. Jonas nods and steps out of the white car. He walks slowly after Ren and Alex up the cobblestone path leads up the front, roofed patio. 

 

Without hesitation, Ren swings the dark red door open. "Oh Honey, I'm home!" He calls out to the seemingly empty house. The smell of chocolate and fresh baked desserts hits the trio’s senses like a bus. The house looked huge from the inside. A large living room with black furniture sits to the right of the door. A dining room is in front with a large oak table and a light blue kitchen to the right of it.

 

"Good!" A female voice yells from the second floor. "Now pay the goddamn rent!"

 

Jonas chuckles silently as Ren goes from giddy to horrified in a matter of seconds. "Not the rent..." He whispers before giggling like an idiot.

 

Jonas turns his attention from Ren to the stairway just as the slim girl descends. Her long, auburn hair falls past her shoulders to her mid back, and her blue eyes gleam. She wears blue jeans with a few rips and a black sweater that slips from her left shoulder revealing what looks like a bikini strap. In her pale hands is a travel radio.

"Alex..." She says tossing the radio to Alex. "Ren told me to give you this."

 

"Why?" 

 

"I'll explain later." Ren grins holding a small container. "Anyways," He says breaking the silence. "Jonas, this is the famous Raine Atfield!"

 

"Just call me Ray." She smirks. 

 

"Jonas." The corners of his mouth lift into a small grin.

 

"Nice to meet you, Jonas.” Ray turns to Ren with a playful frown. “And Ren, stop introducing me as famous.” 

Ray slips carefully into the back seat behind Ren. “So, Jonas, you just got here this morning right? Where did you move from?” She asks. She kicks the back of Ren’s seat as he starts the car causing him lurch forward and hit the steering wheel with his chest. The car horn blares, and Ren whips around glaring daggers at the ginger.

 

“A small town near North Valley,” Jonas says, as though he’s had to millions of times before. “So… Ren told me something about you brother totaling a car?” 

 

Ray groans, “My brother and his shithead friends thought that it would a good idea to  _ borrow  _ my car and take it out of state to pick up this girl he had met online. His sorry ass crashed it into a bank on the way to Flordia.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
